Mummymon
Mummymon before revealing his true form. Mummymon is Arukenimon's right-handed partner who is not very bright. He can also disguise himself as a humble old man. He also has a not-so-secret crush on Arukenimon herself.Contents show AppearanceMummymon is an Ultimate Level Digimon that resembles a mummy. He has a large gun, braces on his legs, claws on his hands and feet, and spikes on his body. He also has a second form of a one-eye gentleman with a cane.Digimon Adventure 02Mummymon first appeared during the fight with Arukenimon and Paildramon. He defeated the Digidestined and came to Arukenimon's rescue, and the two villains retreated.Most of the time throughout of the episodes, Mummymon is not very bright and very dim-witted. During the Christmas holiday, Mummymon lured 20 children to Oikawa to implant copies of Ken's Dark Spores into while Arukenimon opened numerous Digi-Gates to keep the Digidestined occupied worldwide. Though learning of his origins, Mummymon focuses his achieving his creator's goals along with Arukenimon. But in the end, after MaloMyotismon kills Arukenimon in the world of dreams, Mummymon became furious and attempted to avenge his partner's death and attacked MaloMyotismon, but was melted away by MaloMyotismon's Crimson Mist, killing him as well. ProfileAn Undead type Digimon whose body is covered in bandages, like the mummies of Ancient Egypt. Because he is able to summon and manipulate the souls (residual data) and wills of Digimon during their time of deletion, he is nicknamed the "Necromancer". He defeats his cornered enemies by first battling them thoroughly with his brandished arms, before firing his favourite "Obelisk" machine gun at random, although he doesn't let others see what he thinks about easily, because he seldom shows his expressions. His "Snake Bandage" attack allows him to expand the bandages from his arms like snakes and throttle the enemy with them. His special attack is "Necrophobia", which summons ghosts to drive the enemy mad until it dies.AttacksSnake Bandage: Coils the bandages on both of its arms around the opponent, like a snake.Necrophobia: Summons ghosts to drive its opponent into maddened death.Quotes“ Every time she treats me like that... I feel closer and closer to her! Could this be love?! „~ Mummymon “ This is more fun than fishing! „~ Mummymon “ Either this is a Destiny Stone, or it's a giant motza ball! „~ Mummymon “ I'm going to put those kids under wraps for the last time! „~ Mummymon “ You don't scare me! You've taken away my Arukenimon, and now I'm going to make you pay for what you did to her! „~ Mummymon, to MaloMyotismon, vowing to avenge Arukenimon's death by his hands “ I can't help but remember that conversation with BlackWarGreymon. He's a Digimon, and Oikawa's a human, so what are we supposed to be? Chopped liver, virtual viruses, horror film wannabes? I'm telling you my dear, this is giving me a vast feeling of inferiority! „~ Mummymon “ Why, that's impossible. I think I brushed my teeth at least a year ago. „~ Mummymon, responding to Arukenimon telling him that he has bad breath GalleryHuman MummymonMummymon's human form. Add a photo to this galleryTriviaMummymon was voiced in the English vesion by Kird Thorton. Outside Digimon, Kirk voiced Kisame Hoshigaki, Shukaku, Saix, and Shadow the Hedgehog.Mummymon was voiced in the Japanese version by Toshiyuki Morikawa who also voiced Yukio Oikawa. Outside Digimon, Toshiyuki voiced Sephiroth, Kimimaro, and Naraku. Category:Antagonists Category:Digimon Category:Male Category:Anime Category:TV characters Category:Film characters Category:TV Show villains